Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.13
is the 13th volume of the SOLO SERIES character songs. It features Tatsuya Himuro's voice actor, Kishō Taniyama singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. Track list #Monologue: Betting Everything on the Proof of Our Brotherhood #''Ready Fight!'' #Monologue: With Your New Partner #''Any time, any place'' #''Ready Fight! (Off Vocal)'' #''Any time, any place (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics and Translation Monologue 1 = “Betting Everything on the Proof of Our Brotherhood” What do you like? What is your special ability? I lived in America from the time I started elementary school. Without knowing the language, I was at a loss at first, but by showing off what I liked and what I was good at, and by letting other people see the real me, I soon made friends. And because I was good at what I did, they respected me. Something I could truly say I loved from the bottom of my heart…that was basketball. Through basketball, I met many different people: my friends, my teacher, and…my little brother. As long as I call myself his older brother, I can’t allow him to surpass me. I am betting everything on this, the proof of our brotherhood.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Ready Fight!! = - Romaji = What can I do on the court what can I do in my game And what can I do at the moment Atama wa kuuru ni kokoro wa atsuku jounetsu wa kakusanai sa My voice motto jibun wo take me higher myself Maketakunai kara itsudatte Sainou nante kimagure na gift ate ni shitari shinai sa Tsumikasaneta doryoku dake de yuubi na sen wo hanatsunda Ore wa zutto sou yatte zutto kita koto Hokori ni omoeru tame ni kachitsuzuke nakucha dame ni Sou darou Ready fight isshun saki wo ready fight yomiau you ni Ikou junbi wa ii kai misete yaru Ready fight sono honki wo ready fight butsukete koi yo Enryo wa iranainda wakatteru darou Kuoriti ga shoumei suru ima no ore de hanekaese Your voice sonna amakucha nani mo hibikanai Dainashi ni naru dake darou mou nigeru no wa nashi daze Ima kara Ready fight ano tsuzuki wo ready fight hatasu toki da Miraaju wa sawarenai zettai ni Ready fight sono honki wo ready fight tatakitsubusu Kecchaku wo tsukeyou ka matteita yo Jibun wa nani ga dekiru nani ga aru ka nani ga hoshii ka Jitsuryoku wa doko made nanda dare made nanda koko made nano ka Sutoikku na kurai ni mukiatteiru kara Kizuite shimau koto mo aru sa Ready fight isshun saki wo ready fight yomiau you ni Ikou junbi wa ii kai misete yaru Ready fight sono honki wo ready fight butsukete koi yo Enryo wa iranainda wakatteru darou Ready fight ano tsuzuki wo ready fight hatasu toki da Miraaju wa sawarenai zettai ni Ready fight sono honki wo ready fight tatakitsubusu Kecchaku wo tsukeyou ka matteita yo Ano tsuzuki wo hatasu toki da Ready fight right nowRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English = What can I do on the court? What can I do in my game? …and what can I do at the moment? Don’t hide your passion, but with a cool head and burning heart My voice will take me higher by myself I’ve don’t want to lose, not ever Talent is a fickle gift, it doesn’t mean that it can be relied on With only the accumulated effort, the graceful presence is released I’ve always been doing that up to now, with what’s coming To continue holding this pride, there’s nothing but to continue winning Isn’t that right? Ready fight!! Being able to read you, ready fight!! One moment faster Let’s go, you’ve made your preparations right? I’ll show you Ready fight!! Try it on me, ready fight!! With that seriousness There’s no need to hold back, you understand don’t you? The quality should prove it, just try and get one over the current me If your voice is going to be that soft, nothing’s going to resound You’re only going to become a mess, there’s no turning back anymore From now on Ready fight!! It’s time to finish, ready fight!! What was not finished last time You won’t be able to touch my mirage, not ever Ready fight!! I’ll completely crush, ready fight! That seriousness of yours Let’s settle this once and for all, I’ve been waiting for this What can I do? What is there? What do I want? How far does effort go? To how many people? Is this the end already? Since you are facing off against me, at least attempt to be stoic There are many things I end up noticing Ready fight!! Being able to read you, ready fight!! One moment faster Let’s go, you’ve made your preparations right? I’ll show you Ready fight!! Try it on me, ready fight!! With that seriousness There’s no need to hold back, you understand don’t you? Ready fight!! It’s time to finish, ready fight!! What was not finished last time You won’t be able to touch my mirage, not ever Ready fight!! I’ll completely crush, ready fight! That seriousness of yours Let’s settle this once and for all, I’ve been waiting for this It’s time to finish what was not finished last time Ready fight, right now!! }} |-| Monologue 2 = “With Your New Partner” Taiga, you seem to have found an interesting partner on your new team. But…you’re not the only one who has. After I returned to Japan, I met an interesting teammate at Yousen. I may have missed the Inter-High, but with each passing day, I look forward more and more to facing you at the Winter Cup. Come, Taiga. With that fiftieth victory on the line, let’s fulfill the promise we made back then.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Any time, any place = - Romaji = Kawaita sora tooku hanareta koko de datte yeh ore wa ore de Tanoshimi dayo atarashii basho wa donna chiimu wo kureru Omoshirosou na shiai ga dekiru ki ga shiteirunda Ironna style hanashi wa kiiteiru kara Kocchi no reberu hakaru wakaru hikaru nakama to Saisho kara deaeta nante I’m so lucky Zettai kore ga ore to jishin motte ieru mono motteru kara Donna toki mo sugu ni jibun no ibasho ni dekita any time any place Kimi no ability sore wa kotoba yori kitto zutto yeh wakariaeru Suki na koto de mitomerareta nara motto uchitokeru sa Jitsuryoku dake ja tsuuyou shinai nante bakageteru Migaita style puraido ni kawaru hodo ni Ore wa jibun wo takame fukame kiwametainda Sinpuru na douki sa maketakunainda Zettai kore ga ore to jishin motte iitai ne kore kara datte Yuzurenai omoi dare ni datte aru tsuyosa de susunde iku Zettai kore ga ore to jishin motte ieru mono motteru kara Donna toki mo sugu ni jibun no ibasho ni dekita any time any place Kore kara datte any time any place - English = I am still me even from the untouchable faraway dried up skies I’m looking forward to this, what kind of team will this new place give me? It seems like that I can play quite an interesting game I’ve heard of the many styles Teammates that gauge, understand and shine at my level I’m so lucky that I met all of them from the beginning I’ve been holding on to this, this is definitely where I can say this with confidence I found the place where I belong at any time and quickly, at any time and any place I will always and surely comprehend your ability better than words could Your heart can be opened up even more when you are acknowledged for something that you like to do You’re making a fool of yourself, saying that it can’t just be passed by true ability The style is so refined that it turned into my pride I will take myself farther, deeper, and to the extremes It’s just a simple motive, I just don’t want to lose This is definitely the place where I want to say this with confidence, from now on as well I won’t hand over these sentiments, with a strength that anyone can have, let’s continue on willingly I’ve been holding on to this, this is definitely where I can say this with confidence I found the place where I belong at any time and quickly, at any time and any place From now on as well, any time, any place }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES